O Jardim
by Manda Cullen
Summary: Bella conta o que aconteceu no ano seguinte a sua transformação, e tem uma conversa reveladora com Charlie.Leiam a fic por favor garanto que está boa


_**Aviso: essa história não fui eu que escrevi, mas sim minha brilhante amiga Caty que teve a bondade de deixar eu postar aqui no site. **_

_**Mesmo que a história não seja minha eu realmente espero que gostem. **_

_**O Jardim**_

Eu sou a vampira que ama Edward Cullen.  
Talvez não seja a melhor frase que já fiz, mas é simplesmente tudo que me identifica. Poderia me chamar de muitas coisas: mulher, mãe, esposa, Bella. Mas tudo o quê realmente importa está dentro desta pequena frase. Sou o quê sou, mas o quê mais sou é exatamente isso. Uma vampira. E a mulher de Edward Cullen.  
Lembro-me exatamente como tudo começou, e como tudo continuou. Lembro-me de Edward, do quê passei, de tudo o quê tivemos de fazer. E agora, estou aqui. Como uma orgulhosa Vampira que conseguiu um deus grego como marido. Mesmo que ele insista em se achar o próprio diabo.  
Muita coisa aconteceu num período muito curto de tempo, mas agora as coisas realmente pareciam ter se acalmado. Eu morava com Edward na nossa pequena casa na propriedade dos Cullen, junto de nossa pequena Renesmee, que a cada dia se tornava menos pequena. Ela já parecia ter completado alguns aninhos, embora na verdade apenas um ano tivesse se passado desde o problema com os Volturi, quando as coisas pararam de acontecer tão rapidamente.  
Ainda estamos em Forks, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas minha entrada na família vampira mudou um pouco as coisas por aqui. A primeira é que decidimos arrastar nossa permanência aqui, pois meu pai, Charlie, e minha mãe, Renée, queriam periodicamente visitá-la.  
Meu pai vampiro efetivara sua intenção de casamento com a mãe lobisomem, e talvez por isso se tornara mais aberto ao mundo sobrenatural ao qual eu pertenço. Ele criara suas próprias teorias, e tenho certeza que a internet o levaria ao mesmo ponto que eu chegara. Não perguntou nada, nenhuma vez, mas sei que ele confia em mim e em minha nova família.  
Jacob, por outro lado, se revelou um problema e uma solução. Ele emprestou um dinheiro de Billy, seu pai, e abriu uma oficina mecânica perto da mansão Cullen. O negócio perfeito para ele, pois podia determinar seus próprios horários e simplesmente afixar uma placa de "volto já" quando quisesse ver Renesmee.  
Ver Renesmee. Havia dias que me parecia que não podia haver pretendente melhor para minha filha, e havia dias que eu queria matá-lo. Não sei como ainda não fiz isso, mas acho que o lado que diz que Jake é uma pessoa excelente ganha do lado que diz que ele merece uma sessão de tortura.  
Para demonstrar sua bondade, meu amigo lobisomem decidiu emprestar (ou dar, não sei dizer) sua moto para Leah. A garota lobisomem ainda estava muito irritada, triste e confusa, e Jake disse que sabia como ninguém que uma volta num veículo que não era seu podia fazer milagres. Faz seis meses que ela desapareceu em alta velocidade, rindo como uma... bem, como uma loba.  
Meu lado materno me culpa por isso, mas meu coração amoleceu bastante com essa demonstração de carinho por parte de meu futuro genro. Genro. Argh.  
Bem, eu disse que todos mudaram levemente, desde Rosalie, que parece que finalmente aceitou que sou parte da família, até mesmo Emmet, que ainda não quis me desafiar para outra rodada de queda de braço. Meu ano de mais forte da casa terminou há alguns meses, e agora sou de força mediana. Posso derrubar, tenho certeza, Jacob se necessário, mas Edward nunca mais vai parecer ser feito de porcelana em meus braços. O quê é uma tremenda vantagem, já que tomar cuidado para não machucá-lo era uma dor de cabeça.  
E não falei no quê EU mudei. Talvez, nunca entenda completamente, ou perceba exatamente, onde eu me transformei. Meu escudo está totalmente sob meu controle, e até consigo afastá-lo de mim mesmo sob baixa concentração (entenda por isso: enquanto Edward me beija). Isso provocou uma verdadeira crise de riso nele, pois ele descobriu que, enquanto nos beijamos, eu não penso.  
Verdade seja dita, quem pensaria?  
E, para meu eterno espanto, descobri no quê sou boa. Assim como Edward pode tocar um piano maravilhosamente, e Alice consegue ter uma noção de moda absurda, eu descobri que posso, realmente, fazer algo legal.  
Tudo começou quando peguei Esme cantando em francês para o nada. Descobri que ela passara uma parte de sua vida na França, e que aprendera a língua muito bem. Tomada por sentimentos estranhos, perguntei se algum dia ela não me ensinaria.  
Naquele dia, Edward havia saído para resolver um pequeno problema que Emmett arranjara, e nós duas nos sentamos num sofá na grande e arejada sala de estar da mansão, e ela começou a me ensinar algumas frases e palavras básicas.  
Incrivelmente, ao fim daquela semana, já conversávamos fluentemente em francês. Edward e minha querida sogra estavam absolutamente espantados. Na verdade, ela disse que parecia muito com meu marido aprendendo piano. Num dia, ele não sabia nada, no outro, já compunha.  
Foi assim que descobri que meu grande e eterno cérebro vampiro tinha uma facilidade gritante em aprender línguas. Edward me ensinou espanhol e português, e, realmente, saber outras línguas é muito divertido. Por isso que investi, encontrando alguns cursos virtuais na internet.  
Quando tudo começou, eu estava recostada em Edward. Ele, com seus cabelos acobreados e seus olhos dourados, estava fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos, enquanto Renesmee brincava diante de nós. Estávamos em nossa casa, sentados no tapete. Nossa filha estava realmente encantadora, num vestidinho vermelho que Alice havia arranjado para ela, e brincando com um pequeno presente do Natal passado. Em suas mãozinhas pálidas, revirava uma esfera dourada toda coberta de símbolos e riscos. Na verdade, a esfera se iluminava se ela apertasse os lugares certos, e mesmo já tendo a iluminado completamente centenas de vezes, adorava brincar com ela.  
Eu preguiçosamente observava a manhã fresca, de início de outono, e me perguntava se a vida poderia ser mais perfeita. Meus olhos miraram lentamente os de Edward, e o dourado de seus orbes era igual aos das minhas íris. O tempo de olhos vermelhos e assustadores terminara. Talvez para provocá-lo, talvez para brincar, eu segurei meu escudo com mãos intangíveis vindas de minha mente. Esperei até que imagens travessas inundassem minha mente, e o afastei, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos. O movimento que acarinhava meus cabelos parou. Não dei qualquer mostra de que percebera. Se eu pudesse dormir, ninguém desconfiaria que estava nos braços de Morpheus.  
Edward estava perigosamente quieto. Então discorri mentalmente algumas das minhas imagens e lembranças que guardava especialmente para essas ocasiões. Ele estremeceu, e por estar recostada nele eu senti. Repentinamente, o mundo girou, e eu estava deitada no tapete. Ele sobre mim.  
Meu escudo tentou voltar, mas eu o segurei. Os lábios dele estavam nos meus, e trocamos um beijo em que ele depositava todo o seu desejo e vingança pelo que eu estava fazendo. Era cada vez mais complicado segurar o escudo, mas eu estava realmente me divertindo.  
Renesmee parecia ignorar o fato que estávamos nos "agarrando" no tapete, pois isso era praticamente comum. Ela simplesmente nos deu espaço, e continuou iluminando a bolinha. Brinquei mais um pouco com Edward, e parei. Meu escudo voltou para seu lugar, e eu o abracei. Rindo, girei com ele no lugar, para que eu ficasse por cima. "Sua diabinha" Ele riu, passando seus dedos em meu rosto. Não conseguia sequer me lembrar do tempo em que ele parecia feito de diamante. Agora, ele era tão macio... "O quê foi?" Perguntei inocentemente. "Você que me atacou de repente!"  
Ele estreitou seus olhos, mas continuei com meu teatrinho. Sabia que jamais convenceria ninguém, porém...  
Ele me calou. Outro daqueles beijos famintos e cheios de amor que eu amava. Passamos longos minutos naquele paraíso, mas voltamos quando uma batida na porta indicou que tínhamos visita. Fechei a cara, quando Edward se afastou. Se fosse Jacob, eu o quebraria por estar interrompendo.  
Mas era meu pai.  
Ele me encarou. Eu estava amassada, jogada de qualquer jeito no tapete, com uma cara de culpada que parecia que voltara aos tempos em que ele me vigiava pela janela da cozinha enquanto eu conversava com Edward. Minha vida humana, tão nublada e especial. Pulei, tentando ao máximo não ir rápido demais. Não fiz qualquer esforço para alisar minhas roupas, apenas sorri radiante. Ele pareceu irritado, mas logo me devolveu o sorriso.  
Eu o abracei. E trocamos cumprimentos. Charlie quis carregar Renesmee, e brincou com ela um pouquinho, antes de me encarar profundamente.  
"Eu..." Começou, vacilante. Podia sentir quão nervoso ele estava. "Eu vim lhes trazer esse convite"  
Edward recebeu o papel dourado, que abriu. Espiei, e um imenso sorriso brotou em meus lábios perfeitos.  
"Eu vou me casar com a Sue em duas semanas" Ele suspirou, mas calmo agora. "Nada muito grande, apenas um casamento civil. Mas gostaria que estivessem presentes". Edward e eu garantimos que iríamos, e meu pai pareceu mais vacilante, novamente.  
"Bells?" Chamou-me. "Podemos... Conversar um pouco? A sós?"  
Eu assenti, e deixando o convite com meu marido, o acompanhei num passeio pelos jardins perfumados. Sabia que em qualquer lugar da mansão que fossemos, todos poderiam nos ouvir, mas ele não precisava receber essa notícia. Parecia desconfortável.  
"Eu... Andei pesquisando" Começou ele. Fiz uma careta que não durou um décimo de segundo. "E acabei ouvindo algumas histórias de Billy".  
Ele olhou nos meus olhos. O castanho em minhas orbes douradas.  
"Vampiro?"  
Sem palavras, assenti. Ele, incrivelmente, sorriu.  
"Acho que eu sabia, o tempo todo."  
"Charlie, você sabe que eu..."  
"Uma vez" Ele me interrompeu, sorrindo calmamente, e parando de andar. "Você, bem, você era bem pequena, e você queria muito que eu te levasse para ver as macieiras de nosso quintal".  
Eu não lembrava daquilo. Estava confusa, pois não sabia para onde ele me levava com aquela história.  
"Sua mãe me disse para não te deixar subir nas árvores, e eu prometi que não o faria. Mas quando você me olhou com seus olhinhos pidões, eu não consegui resistir"  
"Era um galho baixo, e te coloquei ali, e fiquei te segurando. Você sorria tanto, de estar ali, que me distraí com seu riso. Você pendeu pro lado, e caiu do galho. Te peguei em pleno ar, no mesmo instante, e você nem tocou no chão. Mas ficou muito, muito assustada".  
Eu apenas ouvia, bebendo daquelas palavras. Não conseguia me lembrar deste dia, nem situá-lo no tempo. Então, apenas esperei.  
"Você chorou muito, e quando parou um pouco, me abraçou muito, muito forte. E me disse 'Estou com medo, papai'"  
Meu pai sorria para o nada, perdido naquela lembrança. Mas sua voz parecia mais fraca, sabia que logo viria algo ruim.  
"Alguns meses depois, sua mãe se foi, e levou você com ela. Aquela casa nunca pareceu tão imensa. Me afoguei no trabalho, e deixei que nossas macieiras morressem, por falta de trato. E num verão, você estava em minha casa. Perdida, deslocada. E eu percebi que jamais você confiaria em mim totalmente."  
Senti meus olhos arderem. Às vezes, eu chorava. Edward não sabia disso, mas parece que podemos chorar, da mesma forma que nossos cabelos e unhas cresciam mesmo com os corpos fisicamente congelados no tempo. E eu sentia que lágrimas se aproximavam.  
"E conforme os verões iam e vinham, também me conformei que nunca mais você me diria que estava com medo. E nunca me chamaria de 'papai', novamente".  
Seu sorriso era triste.  
"Eu vou casar, Bella. Agora, quando minha vida tinha ganhado de novo toda aquela solidão, pois você tinha ido embora de minha casa também. Eu não me importo com o quê diabos você é. Não me importo, pois sei que jamais deixaria de ser a minha menininha, que sentia medo de cair de uma árvore. Agora, eu estou tentando recuperar um pouco da minha vida. O que me resta."  
Lágrimas se acumulavam tanto em meus olhos que parecia que iam explodir, ali mesmo.  
"Eu não fui um pai presente. Eu não merecia sua confiança, e não fiz nada para consegui-la de volta. Mas há uma coisa que eu preciso saber."  
Suas mãos ásperas e marcadas acarinharam meu rosto de mármore. Ele não estranhou a temperatura, a dureza, a leveza. Era o maior gesto que podia fazer para realmente me dizer que não se importava com o quê eu era.  
"Bella, você é feliz?"  
"Como jamais poderia ser em outro lugar". Minha voz cristalina estava baixa, fraca. E finalmente as lágrimas desceram por meu rosto. Um de seus dedos morenos e calejados aparou uma de minhas gotinhas.  
"Então eu sou o pai mais feliz deste mundo".  
E me envolveu em seus braços. Seu cheiro, de sangue e vida, não me perturbava mais. Eu era completamente controlada agora. E ele era meu pai, um homem duro e calado que depositava seu coração em minhas mãos agora.  
"Eu sei que nesta mansão, elas jamais conseguirão se comparar" Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, ainda abraçado à mim. "Mas é minha herança pra você. Não em dinheiro, esta virá depois de minha morte. É o quê eu quero que você guarde para sua filha. Para sua outra família".  
E entregou em minhas mãos um saquinho de linho branco. Puxei delicadamente os cordões, e em minha mão foram parar pequenas sementes. Não sabia qual seria a planta que nasceria delas, mas as guardei cuidadosamente de volta no saquinho, e sorri.  
"Obrigada".  
Então, Charlie fez a coisa mais inesperada que podia fazer. Virou-se, na direção da Mansão Cullen, e disse para o vento, como se soubesse exatamente que todos poderiam ouvir suas palavras calmas, como se estivessem ao seu lado:  
"Sou apenas um humano, mas lhes dei meu tesouro mais precioso. Eu o entreguei à sua família, Cullens, e por isso eu os guardo em meu coração. Não sou um de vocês, mas agora são minha família tanto quanto minha Bella e o desgraçado daquele Edward que a roubou de mim. Cuidem bem dela!"  
Beijou minha testa, com toda a delicadeza que podia, e se afastou.  
O chamei.  
"Eu te amo" Gritei. "Pai!"  
E ele se foi, sorrindo. Seu carro derrapou levemente na estrada úmida, e logo eu estava sozinha. Quase que imediatamente, os braços de Edward envolveram minha cintura.  
"Eu cuidarei com a minha vida" Disse ele, também para o vento, como se Charlie pudesse ouvi-lo. Por algum motivo, essa idéia não me pareceu estúpida. Meu pai podia ouvir este juramento sim, não com os ouvidos, mas com o coração.  
Eu fiquei em silêncio, abraçada à ele. E então coloquei o saquinho em suas mãos. Ele abriu-o também, e sorriu para mim.  
"Se você as plantar, terá lindas macieiras".  
Sorri.  
Afinal, eu tinha uma família. Por muito tempo tentei dividir minha família entre a "humana" e a "vampira". Tentei encaixar ali a minha família "loba". Mas se Charlie me ensinou algo, ali, foi que não havia divisão alguma. Vampiros, Lobisomens e Humanos eram a minha família, sem qualquer distinção. Depois daquela manhã comum de outono, só pude encarar minha família como uma coisa única. Renesmee e Edward me ajudaram a plantar as sementes atrás de nossa pequena casa. Guardei o saquinho de linho comigo, e deixei nele uma única semente. Havia cinco originalmente, e plantamos quatro. A última, seria a parte de meu pai que eternamente me acompanharia.  
Foi assim que tudo começou. Com uma grande lição, que também me mostrou que meu pai sempre teria algo à me ensinar. Numa manhã comum de outono. No dia que minha família ficou guardada toda, una, em meu coração.


End file.
